kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tou
Tou is a Great General of Qin and the leader of the Tou Army. In the past, he was Ou Ki's aide and a talented General himself. After his lord's death, Tou became the leader of the remnants of the Ou Ki army and came to be known as one of the best generals of Qin. Tou was promoted to Great General after the Chiyoyou Campaign. Appearance Tou is a strong and well-built man. He has long, brown, flowing hair and a thin mustache, which has swirl patterns at each side. His eyes are always wide open and his face always in blank vendetta smile state. Personality He has a very formal way of speaking and carries himself with quiet dignity. On the battlefield, however, Tou displays a very serious side as he cuts through his opponents. Though he maintained his calm upon hearing the dying words of Ou Ki, Tou gripped his hands so tightly that his fingers drew blood indicating a great deal of affection and loyalty to his dying master. History Not much is known about him prior to the story but it is assumed that he served as Ou Ki's aide for the longest time amongst those who served him. Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc Tou was introduced as a silent follower of Great General Ou Ki, whose role was simply to agree with whatever his lord said. During Ei Sei's attempt to reclaim his throne, Tou was present along with other members of the Ou Ki Army and simply observed the battle. When Ouki saw that the outcome was favoring the rightful king, he sent Tou with a secret mission to prevent the rebel officials from escaping. Tou was stationed outside the main gate of the throne room and, when the officials tried to run away from Shin and his team, Tou cut them all down. Keiyou Campaign Arc Training Arc Tou was seen guarding Ou Ki's City while Ou Ki was out with practice army drills. When Ou Ki returned Tou greet him. Tou was then seen bathing with Ou Ki, Shin, En and other Ou Ki Army Commanders. Tou was next seen taking Ou Ki, Shin, and En to a Stateless Area for Shin’s training. Battle of Bayou Arc When the announcement of the Zhao invasion was made, Tou followed his lord who was appointed Commander-in-Chief of the defensive operations. When Ou Ki and Hou Ken finally met, Tou was sent with his cavalry unit to attack the Zhao forces and easily outmaneuvered through the enemy fire before breaking through the first line. After getting a good distance in, he ordered the extermination of the Zhao archers before pressing forward with the attack. His unit continued to advance and closed in on their target, the Zhao strategist Chou Sou, instead of returning to the Qin army. Breaking past the third Zhao formation, Tou and his cavalry unit got passed Chou Sou's bodyguards and managed to kill the Zhao strategist. Then, he swiftly came back to his lord's aide, blocking Hou Ken's attempt on a finishing blow, and immediately started giving out orders for his unit to attack the enemy base camp as a distraction while the Hi Shin Unit would escape with the heavily wounded Ou Ki. Tou noted that a chance should appear on the left side soon and led the attack on the Zhao base camp, killing many troops with great ferocity, before returning to Ou Ki's side. There, he was given command of Ou Ki's army as per his lord's dying wish with Ryuu Koku standing as witness to this. Alliance Arc Upon the news of the Zhao prime-minister Ri Boku's arrival in Kanyou, the remnant officers of the Ou Ki Army were all gathered in the throne room. As the enemy general entered the room and started the negotiations, Tou simply but silently enraged, observed the man responsible for his lord's death offering now an alliance between the two states. Coalition Invasion Arc Months later, Tou was seen near Fort Nanko as the Chu army invaded Qin by destroying the fort. Riding with Dou Kin and Rin Bou, he intercepted the first Chu wave with 5,000 soldiers from Ou Ki's army and informed the two men as to the urgency of the situation. As the Battle of Kankoku Pass against the Coalition Army begun, Tou was stationed on the right side of Kankoku Pass, where his army was matched against that of Chu's. Tou had the upper hand during the first days and even managed to slay the mighty Chu general Rin Bu Kun. However, as general Ka Rin's second army took the stage, Tou found himself attacked from all directions. Seeing that, he organized his army in a square formation and gave commanders Mou Ten and Ou Hon freedom to take their units and intercept the enemy waves from the sides. As Mou Ten's unit reached its limit and the men needed resting, Tou took his men and went out to replace them. At that point, Karin granted commander Kou Yoku 5000 men and sent him to take Tou's head. The two armies clashed and their two commanders engaged in a duel. Tou was surprised by the young commander's strength who managed to fight with him in an equal footing. After the news on Ri Boku's plan, Tou along with the rest of the Qin army continued to engage their enemy in small skirmishes every day, stalling each other, waiting for the outcome of the Battle of Sai. He was later seen at the ceremony, laughing when Shin took the promotion. While near him Roku O Mi was dismayed. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc As Qin struggled to expand its borders, Tou was appointed a commander in chief of the Chiyoyou Campaign to conquer the Chiyoyou region of Wei. Following Ou Hon's strategy, Tou led his army in a frontal attack, acting as a decoy to cover the coordinated, simultaneous attack of the rest of the army. However, he was taken by surprise, as he was faced against one of the Seven Fire Dragons, Rei Ou, who were supposed to belong dead. Rei Ou's subordinate, general Ran Bi Haku, penetrated Tou's left flank and even managed to reach Tou's position quite fast. Seeing that, the Qin general ordered a retreat, knowing that facing such an opponent would be playing into Rei Ou's scheme. Tou then informs his men that Ran Bi Haku is a formidable warrior that gave trouble to both Kyou and Ouki in the past. Tou now concludes that the mission became a lot harder for Ou Hon, Shin and Roku O Mi due to the presence of the Fire Dragons. The next evening he visits Rokuomi and informs him that the kids are still struggling on their end and was curious why he has not made a move yet. He then tells him how General Ouki had every intention of conquering China with Ei Sei, however, given the current Qin, he wanted to test the young ones with talent. Since the whole of China is paying attention to the results of this campaign, Tou does not see this battle as him against the Great General from Wei but the young talented commanders who will lead Qin in the future against Go Hou Mei. Tou wants to see in them the potential to rival the same level of skill from the Six Great Generals of Qin. And he allowed himself to be bait for the plan to be accomplished, and so smoothly that even Rei Ou never smelled something. Later, he was promoted to Great General for his actions. Abilities Tou is a general whose thoughts are difficult to read. He possesses a sharp mind, but he's also a courageous fighter, however, what truly makes him a troublesome opponent is his experience. With the experience he has earned by surviving multitudes of battlefields as Ou Ki's Right-Hand man, he has practically no openings to take advantage of. According to Go Hou Mei, Tou is the only general in Qin who can be considered to be without flaws, even his renowned lord stated that his abilities are not below his own. As a general, Tou has proven to be a worthy successor of Ou Ki. During the battle of Kankoku Pass, he fastly deduced the Ka Rin's strategies and think of a way to counter them. When encircled by Ka Rin's forces he deployed a Bell Formation to defend against the attack. '''Swordsmanship': As revealed in Volumes 54 and 55's Omakes, in his youth Tou was taught the Rasen, a very unique and powerful form of swordsmanship from his master. According to his master, Rasen is the final form of the weapon and by gripping the sword halt with one's pinky finger the wielder can spin the tip of the blade creating invisible "circles" that are referred to as Rasen and by manipulating them the wielder can become invincible to the point they cut clean through Chu's armor, and by hearing the "Faru Faru" sound of the sword the wielder has already mastered the Rasen. As the second generation master of Rasen, whether they be calvary or infantry, Tou can cut through entire enemy lines while riding his horse and has overcome the weaknesses of his weapon in terms of reach as he has killed multiple spearmen on the battlefield with little effort. Immense Speed: His hand speed is very quick to the point where he can cut down men before they can even register his movements. Other abilities Armored Horse: his warhorse is well armored as it can take hits from spears without so much as a scratch on its armor. Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Trivia *Tou is stated by Ou Ki to be equal to him in ability and has inherited the leadership of his army after his lord's death. *Mou Bu called his mimicry of Ou Ki's mannerisms and laugh a "bad taste". *When Tou was stone carving with his lord, Ou Ki was carving some kind of warrior, while his statue was just a frog with similar features to his own face. *"...Tou, who doesn't look like a Chinese person, the author said he got carried away when he started designing his face. Hara even told his staff that Tou looked like Freddie Mercury." - Yasuhisa Hara *Tou's swordsmanship teacher could possibly be his father as they share similar facial hair and eyes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Great Generals Category:Qin Great Generals Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Ou Ki Army Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Strategical Great Generals Category:Qin Strategists Category:Strategists